One Beat of the Drum Away
by psychotic pixie sticks
Summary: Our Upper School Orchestra gets sent to Middle Earth. Nothing will be left unscathed. Run in fear. Insanity will dominate all.


"WE'RE LATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Two girls ran across the cement leading to the classroom. One tall and light brown haired, the other slightly shorter and blonde.   
  
"Mrs. Chen won't mind." The blonde said.  
  
"Yes, she will," The brunette replied, lugging her guitar case behind her.  
  
They paused at the doorway to a brown building. "Megs, we have to go in."  
  
Megan, the brunette uttered a string of curses. Max, the blonde, turned the door handle, which opened up to a world of musical chaos. A short Taiwanese woman stood in the center, screaming at people to be quiet. The woman, Mrs. Chen, turned towards Megan and Maxie. "Well, it's about time you got here."  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Chen," they muttered in unison as they walked quietly to their seats. People around them in the twelfth grade orchestra were in various stages off tuning their instruments. Standing by their set places, Megan and Maxie opened their guitar cases and each took out an electric guitar.   
  
Megan's was black, with skull and crossbones in the corner and Maxie's was black also, with small flames licking the sides of it. Sighing, they both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Then, following their teacher's lead, they picked up their instruments and started to play a long sad song, White Flag by Dido. All the other players had looks of boredom on their faces, until Megan and Maxie started to sing the lyrics, their voices ringing out strong against the soft musical chords. Megan closed her eyes, completely immersed in the song. The guitar and drum solo came, and right as Ayanna banged on her drum, which was the size of a small bath tub, all went black. Megan and Maxie were still playing and singing as the orchestra flickered into an ancient looking courtroom with hundreds of tall blonde people staring at them.   
  
Someone muttered, "We should not let Ayanna near big shiny objects anymore." Megan and Maxie had stopped singing, the strains of music dying away. The blonde people were murmuring in a language that Megan began to realize the name of.  
  
"Maxie?" She whispered.   
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Are they speaking in elvish?" Maxie nodded. They both looked at each other and screamed.  
  
"OH MY GOD WE'RE IN MIDDLE EARTH!!!!" All the elves immediately turned their gaze towards the two girls.   
  
"Sorry?" One younger elf drew his sword. "Oh shit." Megan reached into her guitar case to pull out the sword that had been her seventeenth birthday present. She was a LoTR fanatic. The younger elf smiled brutally and charged at Megan, who moved out of the way just in time to have her leg practically speared by his sword. She unsheathed her sword, slipping in the pool of her blood.  
  
Maxie said quietly.  
  
Megan was livid. "Come here little elf boy. You think you can get away with that? I am going to kick your ass!" She screamed inwardly at her injury. Right before she charged at the elf, a voice cut through the hall.  
  
"So the time has come when elves attack young elven maidens?" Maxie's head swiveled towards the sound.   
  
"I'm not an elf."  
  
"Me neither." Megan chimed in.   
  
"I hate to contradict my ladies, but I am afraid you are elves."  
  
"But I don't have pointy ears." Megan said.  
  
The elf looked somewhat surprised. "I assure you, you have.. Pointy.ears. And you are much too beautiful and graceful to be humans." Both girls felt their ears and squealed.   
  
"We're ELVES!!!!!!!! Brownie points to the tall blonde dude!"  
  
Natalie muttered" Which one?"  
  
Megan paused. "Wait...he called us pretty.."  
  
"And graceful."   
  
"I like him."  
  
"You always went for the tall blonde type."   
  
"And you are...?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The elf cleared his throat. "I do apologize for my warriors rash actions. If you will allow me to treat your wounds." He stepped towards them.  
  
Megan backed up, her feet sliding in dark red blood. "Hold on pixie stick (kudos to max for that one). Who are you?"  
  
The elf bowed deeply. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil."  
  
Megan turned a very bright pink and turned towards Maxie. Maxie was laughing her head off.   
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXIEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"Way too funny!" Megan gave her a dark glare. She only thought Legolas was really really really really hot... He started walking towards her. "Come on Max, before I bled to death on the floor." Maxie paused. "You are a very cruel child, Max." Max smiled and they both walked towards Legolas. He led them away from the courtroom into a smaller side room off the main walkway. Turning and closing the door he spun around to find the two girls staring at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You could sit down." Megan sat.   
  
"Don't even think off feeling me up, pixie stick." Maxie was laughing herself to death in a corner.  
  
"Who is this Pixie Stick?"  
  
"Ummmm....long story." Max took her head out of the corner with an evil smile.  
  
"Prince Legolas, I think my friend her has forgotten about her wound completely." Megan raised an eyebrow. "I am sure she does not want to be treated for her wound, but maybe she does for her lack of being kissed for quite a long while." Megan blinked dumbfound. "In the mean time, I'll go take care of the orchestra. Tata." She turned on her heel and skipped out the door.  
  
'Damn. He is really hot...I did not just think that....'  
  
Legolas cleared his throat. "Well, if the lady Maxie wishes..." He blushed.  
  
"That does not scare you, just a little bit?"  
  
"Well, I have no problem with it."  
  
"Right......" If possible, Megan got even redder. Legolas smiled and leaned towards her, and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Max was standing outside the door, trying very hard not to suffocate laughing. Smiling, she walked down the hall towards the courtroom. As she crossed the threshold, heads turned towards her, and Natalie came running at her, screaming loudly.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEEEEEEEENN! You know we can't speak elvish!"  
  
"Breathe Nat, In and out, in and out." Natalie's eyes glazed over.  
  
"Hamburger......." She drooled.  
  
Maxie kept walking towards the orchestra. They were all standing around Mrs. Chen, who seemed to have fainted. 'Oh, shit.' Maxie turned her gaze towards the elves surrounding her. "What?"  
  
One of the elves came forward, blood dripping of his unsheathed blade. "Where do you come from. You are not of this earth," He said, his eyes taking in her Edgartown sweat shirt, tan cargoes, and kiss me I'm a pirate t-shirt.  
  
"Hey, did you stab my friend?" The elf shifted uncomfortably. Maxie smiled. She walked over to her black guitar case and pulled out her saber. "I think I have a problem with that," she said as she walked back towards the elf. "En guarde." She raised her blade. Confusion crossed the elf's face before he regained his composure. He whipped out his rapier and faced Max unsteady. She smiled as she slashed at his side, scoring a rip on his tunic. "Oh, too slow." Her blade thwacked his legs. "Keep up your guard." Her sword a blur, she hit him two more times, until he backed away.  
  
"I am sorry, my lady. I-I..." He bowed and turned away.  
  
"Well then, what are you all gawking at?"  
  
Megan's mouth hung open in surprise and she closed it with a snap. "What?" She was in a kind of daze. This time it was the prince's turn to blush as he determinably stared anywhere but her face. He saw that she wore dark green, baggy cargo pants, a black hoodie that said the Irish will conquer, and scuffed up blue sneakers.  
  
"I.I am sorry, my lady. I should not have....."  
  
Megan sighed inwardly. 'Damn it, I had to fall for him....' "It's fine. I haven't been kissed that well for a long time. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go find my friend. She pushed her self off the bed, to fall on the floor. Without a word, Prince Legolas bent down and picked her up as he strode down the hallway. Mentally Megan was banging her head against a wall repeatedly. They walked into the courtroom to find Max screaming at a flurry of people running around like maniacs. 


End file.
